


Teacher crush

by ghostrags



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrags/pseuds/ghostrags
Summary: Claude's goes in for his shower to find the professor there. Like any hot blooded teenager, he comes away from the otherwise innocent situation with jerk off material.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

The presence of the slow rolling steam in the washroom dampened any hopes Claude may have held onto of having the place to himself. He deliberately went out of his way to take his shower late in the evening, even choosing odd days that most people wouldn’t normally shower on. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable or insecure about bathing around others, he was indifferent more than anything, it was just that he enjoyed allowing himself to completely relax in the silence of the room and be lost to his own mind for a single, undisturbed hour. That, and Claude personally preferred his bath to be just shy of boiling, something his would be Fodlish bath mates have gawked at and insisted they lower the temperature, leaving Claude in an unsatisfying lukewarm soup.

The sudden presence of another person in the washroom during his coveted ‘me time’ was enough to sour his mood a bit. Though he couldn’t bring himself to be terribly annoyed, it is admittedly a bit spoiled to claim an entire hour of the bathhouse to himself, even if it was in his own head. They were probably in the same boat as him anyway, just trying to avoid the early evening crowd of students. So he sighed and moved forward, hoping his new friend was almost finished for both their sakes, but from the sound of the shower pattering the polished tile he was out of luck.

This sentiment was immediately thrown out the window when he saw who the mystery bather was. 

‘So it was just teach the whole time! Come to think of it, we haven’t run into each other here at all so far this year’ Though he wouldn’t get his ‘me time’ he was plenty fine with losing out on it if it was teach. He wasn’t ignorant to his attraction to his professor, more than a few times did vague visions of Byleth carry Claude to completion while alone in his bed. ‘What luck’ he thought

“So you’ve discovered my secret bathing time, huh? I won’t complain though, I can share” Claude said easily, heading to a shower head 2 spaces away from his professor’s and hanging his personal showering bag on the provided hook

“Worked late making lesson plans” Byleth said curtly, staring ahead as he finished wetting his hair

Claude hummed as he listened and took out his braid, brushing it back with the rest of his hair and starting the shower “Ever the diligent professor, you are. I hope my future doesn’t hold more sword drills?”

Byleth didn’t reply and reached up to begin scrubbing the scented shampoo into his hair, closing his eyes as the suds began racing down his face, helped along by the steady stream from the faucet. Claude found his eyes glued to his teacher’s body, captivated by the easy stretch of the other man’s toned biceps and chest. He had never seen Byleth naked before, what lie under that dark armor was left entirely up to Claude’s imagination until now. Normally the dark skinned prince tried to avoid admiring the bodies of others so brazenly, but he just couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

Two things suddenly became apparent to Claude that he had gotten wrong when imagining his teacher during his private sessions in his room or in class. One thing was the lack of hair Byleth seemed to have. Claude had learned that Almyrans came more well endowed with body hair than those of Fodlan descent, something that betrayed his own foreign blood, but Byleth was particularly smooth. His chest hair was completely absent and the hair that was on his underarms was so thin that it was only visible due to it’s dark color. Claude’s eyes wandered South to continue his observations and-

‘Oh, there is no way you don’t shave’ he thought, but upon glancing over the other man’s shower provisions, he didn’t see a straight razor and Claude didn’t see Byleth taking such care in his pubic hair as to keep himself so smooth

Second was how wiry Byleth was. Claude had expected his teacher to be more heavily muscled, not that Byleth was lacking, there was no doubt his muscles were incredibly developed, with deadly efficiency, just incredibly compact. He supposed when he thought of it, Felix wasn’t very large either, maybe it was a swordsman thing? The more Claude dwelled on it the more he was reminded of the bodies of the swimmers back in Derdriu.

His legs were quite long as well, lithe and toned. Claude pressed his lips together and caved to temptation, he’d gawked this much after all, subtly leaning backwards to get a look at Byleth’s ass. Sometimes on hotter day, Byleth would forgo the cape, opening up the perfect opportunity to stare at his normally hidden rear. Claude had found the perfect seat, in the front and 4 to the left of center, to get the best, most consistent view of Teacher’s behind. Like everything else on his body, his ass was quite lean, though nothing to slouch at. Personally, Claude thought it was perfect, he could practically imagine having his hands full-

‘No, no. An erection is not something I want to explain to him’. He thought stubbornly, but even after tearing his eyes away, he still felt his dick twitch in interest, much to his horror, ‘shit! Quick think of Tomas! Tomas’s big wrinkly old man hands! Lorenz’s stupid hair cut! That one time I touched wet food while washing the dishes!’ That did it, erection thoroughly killed, though he’s surprised he had to resort to such desperate measures to suppress himself.

Unfortunately when he looked back at Byleth he was met with a downright baffled look from his teacher, “um...are you...ill?” the dark haired man asked, tentative, but genuine concern in his voice

‘Gods what kind of face was I making? I must have looked like a maniac!’ He stared wide eyed for a moment, frantically searching for an explanation to the look of disgust that had definitely crossed his face, though nothing came to him in his mortified / lingeringly aroused state

Reading the shock on his student’s face he reluctantly spoke again, “You looked very… uncomfortable just now” Byleth at least looked more put off by the fact he had to speak at all in the shower, thank the gods, and seemed oblivious to the fact that his student just had to fend off a half chub in his honor. “Is it the heat? My apologies, I prefer the shower quite hot, it didn’t occur to me that you might have gotten lightheaded”

“Yes!” he shouted, perhaps a bit too loudly or a bit too quickly to convince anyone other than his, admittedly oblivious, professor, Claude cleared his throat in an attempt to recover, “Ah, yes, I enjoy my showers hot as well, maybe I just got in too quickly”

Seemingly satisfied, Byleth turned back to the wall and lowered the heat of the water before rubbing a handful of conditioner into his hair. Claude was floored at how quickly this shower had spiraled into such dangerous territory for himself, while Byleth talked too him, much to his horror, he found the threat of being caught went straight to his dick, coming back alive with a vengeance. It took a strategically placed glass jar of body wash to keep himself from being discovered.

He thanked himself for absentmindedly going through the motions of cleaning himself while eyeing up his teacher, which was now starting to seem more and more creepy. With that he shot off a few words about being all finished up and all but diving into the community tub and laying the coals. At least in the steam and oil infused water, his erection could be hidden. He let out a huge sigh of relief in the security of the scorching water.

‘That’s what you get for being a creep’ he thought, exhaustion pulling at him now that the adrenaline was starting to ebb away.


	2. Chapter 2

His room held a certain humidity that only came with the act of sex or masturbation. Had he not been so enveloped in the pleasure he was taking for himself he would have almost been embarrassed over how sloppy he was being. He was breathing erratically, face half pressed into the pillow and mouth hanging open. He was alternating between desperate, wanton moans and filthy curses in both his native and adopted languages.

He was rutting feverishly into the blankets below him, cock pulled just far enough to grab friction from the high thread count blankets and imagine it was his teacher below him. Before was only vague ideas about things he’d like to have Teach do to him while he gets himself off, never had he indulged in fully realized fantasies, but after committing every dip and curve of the professor’s body to memory from the shower he couldn’t help himself. And now he found himself completely lost to the tremendous pleasure that came with these fantasies, it was less about what he was physically doing to himself, it was all mental. He had never found himself so desperately, mentally aroused before and it left him in a sort of frenzy he’d never experienced before. It was undoubtedly the best masturbation session he’d ever had in his life.  
Had Byleth ever had sex before? Had he ever fucked some village girl or man in his years as a mercenary? Had he been fucked? What if it wasn’t just some person in passing? Maybe he’d been fucked by one of his father’s mercenaries in some secretive fling. He could imagine Byleth sneaking into a tent just to get held down and satisfied by a burly man twice his size.

But Claude didn’t want to imagine that, though the image was hot it sparked a jealousy in his chest that he didn’t want to cultivate. Not tonight anyway.

No, tonight his beloved professor would be all his in his mind. Pushed down and begging for Claude to fuck him, his emotions yanked to the surface, impossible to hide. Claude wanted Byleth to bear everything to him. His body, his thoughts, his heart.

“Hah! T-teach! Shit. Teach! Teach!” he shouted

Claude couldn’t give a shit about how loud he was being, he just dug his fingers into the mattress and ground his hips down over and over, panting and drooling and moaning, pretending it was Byleth’s tight, hot ass he was shoving his cock against. He felt like a fucking animal, greedily chasing his pleasure against anything with purchase, like a buck in the heat of his rut. He felt himself let out a clipped laugh in the midst of his messy humping, he’d gladly be teach’s buck anytime. 

He couldn’t help himself anymore, his hand flew to his dick. He was so wet from pre, at first it slipped from his overly tight grasp, earning a whine of frustration before he got hold of it again. Claude’s arm immediately started jerking as quickly as he could manage, sending delicious aches all the way into his pecs from over exertion.

His mind was plagued with the image of Byleth in front of him, bent over his own desk, grabbing at anything to brace himself against Claude’s cock assaulting his entrance, “Fucking take it!” he growled

“What sounds would you make? Ahhh- I’ll steal that mask from you” Claude moaned, pressing his thumb hard under his head, forcing a full body shudder that forced a low groan from his lungs “Byleth…” he whispered, shying away from saying the name

It felt like he was breaking a rule, a silly thought considering all he’d already done, but uttering the intimate word only spurred him forward, “Byleth” he said, louder

He squeezed his eyes shut, straining to keep the scene in his mind, Byleth would turn his head to the side, his hair falling towards the desk and he would look back at Claude and-  
‘His eyes!’ he thought, Byleth’s eyes were so perfect and intimate,

“Byleth! Byleth!” He was screaming his teacher’s name now, there was no way somebody hadn’t heard him. He didn’t care, he was so close   
He chased his orgasm like a dog, his hand flying over his member and his hips jerking to meet it. Claude’s body suddenly jerked, his stomach tightening suddenly and his eyes rolled back, he came, chanting Byleth’s name like a prayer. He shot rope after rope of cum into the sheets, his hips had stilled, but his hand, though now slowed, worked over the shaft, milking himself through his spasms.

When he was finished he let himself fall to his side, narrowly missing the mess he had made on the bed. His thighs cramped and his abs still contracted randomly, prompting him to slowly stroke himself, like running a cool down lap. It seemed to calm his twitching muscles.

Claude held his hand up to the light of the candle, turning it over and being taken aback at just how wet he’d gotten. He could blind a wyvern rider should he hold his hand to the sun. He let his arm fall to the bed, panting in an effort to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and bathed in the post nut catharsis that engulfed him. As much as he hated to admit it, he could see himself doing it all again in a matter of minutes, but he thought better than to torture his neighbors any longer. He was betting on the fact that it was late and that both Felix and Lorenz were asleep.

His hopes were dashed when he heard a muffled voice on the other side of the wall shared by his bed,

“Goddess, fucking finally!”


End file.
